Sitting Bull (Civ4)
Sitting Bull (c. 1831 – 15 December 1890) was a Hunkpapa Lakota holy man who led his people as a war chief during the resistance to the U.S. government. General Info Sitting Bull leads the Native Americans in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Dog Soldier Unique Building: Totem Pole Starting Techs: Fishing, Agriculture AI Traits *Strategy: military (5) and growth (2). *Wonder Construct random: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 120 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 12 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 80% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 20 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 35 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -4 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: furious. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 130 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 0 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 4 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 120 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 20 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 4 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 50 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Sitting Bull, whose name in Lakota, Tatanka Yotanka, roughly translates to "an Obsintate Bull Buffalo at Rest," was born into the Hunkpapa Sioux branch of the Lakota tribe around 1830 AD. Rising to the position of Chief in 1856, Sitting Bull was a key member of the native resistance against American encroachment into the Black Hills of the Dakota Territory. Sitting Bull was a precocious youth, taking to warfare and hunting like a fish to water. At ten, he slew his first buffalo. By the time he had reached middle adolescence, Sitting Bull had been inducted into the prestigious societies of the Strong Heart Warrior and the Silent Eater. A most dangerous and powerful warrior - despite walking with a limp from a bullet wound he suffered as a youth - Sitting Bull became a feared name among the Lakota, the young Chief leading his fellow Hunkpapa into numerous victories over other tribes. His expertise in warfare did not keep Sitting Bull from signing the Fort Laramie Treaty of 1868, which called for the halting of American expansion into Sioux territory beyond the Powder River. But with the discovery of gold in the Black Hills in 1874, a new rush of colonists from the East began violating the treaty. Sitting Bull is said to have had a prophetic dream regarding the American expansion - an American military officer and his men, plummeting from the sky into a Sioux village - which was interpreted as a portent of the Americans' imminent doom. Not long after Sitting Bull's vision, General George Custer and his seventh cavalry launched an attack on a native village, only to be decimated by the assembled Sioux and Cheyenne fighters. American wrath quickly fell upon Sitting Bull and his people, and they were forced to flee to Canada where, despite a reception worthy of a foreign dignitary, they were to remain but briefly. A dearth of resources in their new lands threatened the Lakota with starvation, forcing Sitting Bull to guide his people back to the United States in 1881, with the understanding that they would receive land, sustenance and peace in America. Upon his return to the United States, Sitting Bull and a number of his followers joined Buffalo Bill Cody's Wild West show. Cody was able to provide a better standard of living than Sitting Bull and his Sioux brethren could expect to receive on the reservations to which they were now assigned, and a strong friendship formed between Cody and the native leader. In the final decade of the nineteenth century, the "Ghost Dance," a ritual promising to rid the natives of American influence once and for all, began to spread among the Sioux. Tensions again grew between the Lakota and the American military, who had expressly forbade native religious rituals like the "Ghost Dance." Buffalo Bill stepped in to try and negotiate a peaceful truce, but none was to be had. Fearing Sitting Bull's involvement in the growing ritual, the Chief was arrested and assassinated by Indian policemen in 1890, just days before the American opposition to the "Ghost Dance" would bring about the infamous Massacre at Wounded Knee. Category:Native American Category:Sioux Category:Philosophical Leaders (BtS) Category:Protective Leaders (BtS)